Em Tons
by Misa Black
Summary: Cores iluminam seu olhar, Ginevra. Eu sou só uma lembrança cinzenta. Pinte meus sonhos com suas cores x Fics escritas para o Em Tons. x
1. Conhecer

_Harry Potter não me pertence._

**AVISO: **Ship tenso e dolorido. Sim, uma TG foi parida.

Pro **Em Tons **da TG do 6v. Que leva o nome da coletânea, a ideia é dar cor ao ship mais obscuro do fandom de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Em Tons<strong>

_"The tune that is yours and mine to play upon this earth,_

_We'll play it out the best we know, whatever it is worth,_

_What's lost is lost, we can't regain what went down in the flood,_

_But happiness to me is you and I love you more than blood."_

_(Wedding Song - Bob Dylan)_

* * *

><p><strong>Conhecer<strong>  
><strong>Cor:<strong>Marrom  
>Em homenagem à <strong>Sweet Nightangel,<strong> por ser linda e me cobrar participação 

Acho tolice pensar que você foi um ser humano só, um eu só, a vida toda. Você não pode ser desprovido de tudo como dizem.  
>Você nasceu humano e não um monstro, eu sei.<br>Uma vez me disseram que existe um lado de todo ser humano que só os outros conhecem de você mesmo. Eu nunca acreditei nisso até lhe conhecer.  
>Porque, não foi Harry, não foi Dumbledore, não foi Bellatrix Lestrange que lhe conheceram. Fui eu, a menina de onze anos que foi possuída por você.<br>Uma união maldita por muitos, mas que me deu alguma coisa em troca: capacidade de compreensão de todos.  
>E todos inclui você.<br>Você foi privado de qualquer carinho, o que não redime o que você fez – Harry também não recebeu demonstrações de afeto por anos -, mas lhe mostra de uma forma fraca.  
>Você, Tom Marvolo Riddle, era mais fraco que eu. Você, Lord Voldemort, era mais fraco que qualquer outro bruxo vivente.<br>Por mais que possuísse conhecimentos e poderes.  
>Tolo e narcisista, nunca viu a verdade estampada em seus olhos.<br>Você queria um laço, sanguíneo ou não, para se apegar.  
>Então você encontrou seu laço num sentimento – apesar de você fingir não sentir – que não é ruim.<br>Porque sentimentos não são ruins, são só sentimentos. O que fazemos com eles pode ser algo ruim ou não.  
>Você optou ser ruim para possuir algum reconhecimento.<br>Tolo Tom Riddle.  
>Eu conheço mais sobre você que você me conhece, porque você acredita que as pessoas são o que elas demonstram ser.<br>Você é fraco, mais do que qualquer outro que baseou seu discurso no ódio.  
>O seu sonho já caiu por terra. O seu sonho nunca existiu. Aceite isso.<p>

REVIEWS?

Misa


	2. Coragem

_Harry Potter não me pertence._

**AVISO: **Ship tenso e dolorido. Sim, uma TG foi parida.

Pro **Em Tons **da TG do 6v. Que leva o nome da coletânea, a ideia é dar cor ao ship mais obscuro do fandom de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Em Tons<strong>

_"The tune that is yours and mine to play upon this earth,_

_We'll play it out the best we know, whatever it is worth,_

_What's lost is lost, we can't regain what went down in the flood,_

_But happiness to me is you and I love you more than blood."_

_(Wedding Song - Bob Dylan)_

* * *

><p><strong>Coragem<br>Cor:**Vermelho

_"I don't want to be a soldier_  
><em>With the captain of some sinking ship<em>  
><em>With stow, far below<em>

_So if you love me_  
><em>Why'd you let me go?"<em>

_Violet Hill – Coldplay_

**I**

Todos mortos ao seu redor e a menina ruiva não pode chorar por seus mortos. Não pode, não deve, a resistência caiu por terra e só há uma corrente de pensamento agora e não o dela.  
>Não há diferença no sangue de um nascido trouxa, de um mestiço e de um sangue puro e disso ela sabe por viu todos eles sangrarem. O chão estava coberto por sangue dos dois lados e eles se misturam numa fusão perfeita. Se fosse outra situação, ela enlouqueceria pelo cheiro de ferro e as manchas que o sangue forma no chão, mas não pode. Ela tem que permanecer em pé, a frente da resistência, como <em>ele<em> faria.  
>"A última em pé, traidora do próprio sangue?" ouve a voz estridente de uma comensal da morte. Tanto faz quem lhe fala. Não haverá quem a derrube, porque ela se sente o resquício de um ideal, um ponto de luz num mundo em escuridão.<br>Ela o vê. O sorriso é o mesmo, mas a _persona_ não. Aquele que a encara não é Tom, o rapaz com ódio do próprio passado, de si mesmo... Aquele é o que Tom tanto treinou para se parecer, o monstro que ele se fantasiou para assustar seus inimigos.  
>E se Harry não tinha medo, por que ela teria?<br>Ser a luz num mundo de escuridão. Não morrer. Viver. Viver por todos eles que morreram.

**II**

"A última Weasley." o deboche que ouvia enquanto se encaminhava para seu julgamento. Não via os rostos dos seus "captores", via os rostos de seus amigos e os sorrisos de apoio deles machucam ao invés de ajudar. Fere mais magoar um amigo do que um ideal.  
>"O mestre não a julgará. Ele tem <em>planos maiores<em> para a Weasley." ouviu a voz de alguém que tinha certeza que já conhecia. "Weasley, você está bem?".  
>As vozes foram se silenciando. Ela via amigos, só olhavam e partiam... Por que não podiam ficar com ela? Por que ninguém queria ficar com ela?<br>"Weasley, o mestre a requisitou." enquanto andava, ouvia os gritos. Os gritos desesperados dos poucos que lutaram com ela, que ergueram a varinha contra o que chamam de mestre.  
>O grito que soltou ao olhá-lo não foi de medo. Foi sua declaração de guerra. E ela ganharia tanto a batalha quanto a guerra. Seria a luz na escuridão. Seria, sim. Aí os sorrisos de seus amigos lhe dariam forças e não medo – por que justo ela sobreviveu? Não era a escolhida, não era a melhor bruxa, não era a melhor duelista.<br>Era só Ginny, a Weasley-fêmea. Só.

**III**

Quando vieram para torturá-la, ela não gritou. Desafiava-os com todas as forças. Não ia sucumbir. Não importava os _Crucio_ que recebia. Ela seria forte, pois, se ela sucumbisse, quem carregaria o ideal de igualdade?  
>"Está querendo orgulhar o namoradinho morto, é?" Ouviu pouco antes de receber outro feitiço.<br>"O Mestre não a quer morta, tia!" ouviu a mesma voz conhecida. Essa voz era temerosa, como se não estivesse ali por vontade própria.

**x**

Se levantar contra as adversidades, isso é coragem. Ela achou, durante anos, que era brigar quando necessário. E quando descobriu que o que fazia todos os dias, ao ser torturada, era um exercício de coragem, também. Ela descobriu o que a fazia _gryffindor_, enquanto observava Voldemort empunhar a varinha em sua direção, sorriu.  
>"Você poderia ter tudo o que quisesse, se negasse o que fez."<br>Um sorriso calmo, quase como se já não estivesse lá.  
>"Boa noite, Tom."<p>

**IV**

Foi a primeira e única vez que Lord Voldemort chorou.

REVIEWS?

Misa Black


End file.
